


Hello My Old Heart [vid]

by Scribe



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Fanvid, Festivids, Festivids 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: Hearts given, taken, lost, and found.
Comments: 85
Kudos: 123
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Hello My Old Heart [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaystheocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/gifts).



> many thanks to feedingonwind, who convinced me this song would work and also beta'd four versions of the vid, like a hero.
> 
> contains some flashing lights.

[Hello My Old Heart](https://vimeo.com/390226235) from [Scribe](https://vimeo.com/user3301512) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: moana

download 315 mb from [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xu4oazqu8kppjmk/moana_scribe_hmoh.mp4.zip/file)

[lyrics here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/ohhellos/hellomyoldheart.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if the streaming or download versions of any of my vids are not working, even if it is an old vid!


End file.
